


To Love and Cherish

by Summertime_Poet



Series: Jeeves and Wooster [4]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Rain, and the mentioned death of two poor ocs i made up for this, this ends on a lighter note though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: While the Spinner-Hillforths had been good acquaintances of mine and dear friends of my late parents before either couple even married, Jeeves had been in their employ for a year or two when he had still been a young hopper. He, much like the young master, had held them in the highest esteem.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Series: Jeeves and Wooster [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471067
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	To Love and Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> Part No. 14 of my Daily Fanfic Chocolates calendar :D
> 
> This is another fic I wrote during my speed prompt writing challenge with my dear friend onekisstotakewithme! ❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎  
> The prompt was "They had been together for twenty-five years."
> 
> Please enjoy! ^_^

I shudder as I stare at the grave in front of me.

“They had been together for twenty-five years, do you believe it, Jeeves?”

My man, who had stood silently by my side up till now, turns around halfway to face me.

“It’s a great luck they were given that time together, I reckon. Given what they both have been through during their lifetime...” There is no unspoken ‘sir’ at the end of his sentences for once and it startles me.

While the Spinner-Hillforths had been good acquaintances of mine and dear friends of my late parents before either couple even married, Jeeves had been in their employ for a year or two when he had still been a young hopper. He, much like the young master, had held them in the highest esteem. To hear from my aunt Dahlia of their sudden illness and demise had been... quite shocking, to say the least. I had spent a few happy summer months at their country estate as a young boy when both my aunts had been fed up with taking care of me, so even despite the distance that had grown between us over the years, they had still been rather dear to my heart.

A light rain started to fall, and I only noticed it when Jeeves, ever the paragon of a man that he is, even in times like these, gently harrumphed and, by taking me by the elbow, led me toward the exit of the graveyard and then to a little café nearby.

Our coats were already getting soaked through with the water of what seemed to be mother nature trying to make the current sitch all the more depressing when Jeeves all but steered self onto a comfy chair and positioned himself on its opposite.

Looking at him across the table did a funny thing to my heart. Some might have said that his hair when dishevelled and rain-soaked made him even more of a looker, but it was the fact that he had sat down opposite of me instead of hovering by my side, waiting for my exhausted request for him to sit down already, that made me feel said f. t. in my h. There was an unspoken agreement in the air and I had the faint feeling that he might not bring it up on his own on a later occasion, nor that he expected me to do it.

But dash it all! There had to be a meaning here! Jeeves never did anything without a meaning to it, you know, that man eats far too much fish for it. My thoughts began to drift off... But apparently my gaze did not. It was Jeeves harrumphing again, albeit this time with a different tone of voice, that made me look up. Or rather zone in again. It appeared I had been staring at the poor chap’s face the whole time! I felt my face turn red when I realized that his had turned a softer shade of pinker, as well.

“I... I think we should have a conversation when we return home, sir. Today’s events have stirred up some thoughts in me that I feel should not be disregarded much longer.”

I felt the old Wooster corpus quiver slightly, because I imagined our thoughts were much the same, in fact.

“Right ho, Jeeves.”

**Author's Note:**

> #whenyouhavetokillapoorfictionalcouplesothatthemainshipfinallyconsiderstheirfeelingsforeachother
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^_^ As always, you can also find this fic on my fanfic blog, patsdrabbles over on tumblr. ^_^
> 
> Feedback is, no matter how short, super appreciated and bound to make my entire week! <333


End file.
